Conveyers are used in many areas. The present invention is directed at enhancing the performance of conveyers of generally large flat objects, such as flat panel displays (FPD), Solar-Cell substrates, printing plates, as well as other flat substrates such as silicone wafers and other similar objects. Commonly such flat objects are conveyed over a plurality of wheels protruding from a conveyer surface, the wheels revolving beneath the object and advancing it in a desired direction. However, in case of light objects, or when the objects are primarily supported over an air-cushion (or an AM-platform), the wheels may slip under the object they support due to overall low friction, thus loosing grip of the object and failing to advance the object or directing it in wrong directions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a conveyer apparatus with enhanced conveying performance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a robust linear drive mechanism, mainly, but not only, for handling of substantially large yet thin objects (such a flat panel display—FPD—glass), over an accurate AM-platforms.